The One With Rachel's Date
"The One With Rachel's Date" is the fifth episode of the eighth season of Friends, which aired on October 25, 2001. Plot Phoebe visits Monica at her kitchen at Allesandro's, where she meets Tim, her sous-chef. They really like each other and Monica sets them up with a date. Monica wants to fire him because he lit her pastry chef on fire and is really slow, but Phoebe convinces her to give him another chance. When after another day Monica still wants to fire him, Phoebe also wants to dump him because he's too anxious. They agree that you can't dump a guy and fire a guy on the same day, but they argue about who should dump/fire him today. When Phoebe called him to dump him, he gets beeped up by Monica, who wants to fire him. They end up both doing it on the same time at the restaurant. However, when Tim says that Monica is the best chef he knows, she smiles and gives him another chance. Ross visits Chandler at his office, where he meets Bob: a co-worker of Chandler who always calls him Toby. While putting it into perspective, Chandler accidentally reveals that his middle name is Muriel, for which the guys make fun of him. When Chandler's boss wants Chandler's opinion about adding Bob to his team, Chandler's negative about it. When Bob finds out that it was Chandler who blocked his promotion, he ventilates to Chandler (who he thinks is called Toby) about it. Bob finally finds Chandler's office and starts ruining it. When Bob asks Chandler for help, he happily joins in destroying his own office. Rachel is visiting Joey on the set of Days of our Lives, where she meets Kash, who likes her and asks Joey to set them up on a date. Joey first brushes him off because he thinks Rachel doesn't date anymore since she's pregnant, but she convinces him to think otherwise. Ross doesn't like that Rachel goes on a date, for apparantly no reason, even claiming that the ferry is dangerous. Finally he convinces to Joey that it's weird because whoever takes Rachel out, takes his baby out too. He always pictured that his next child would grow up in a happy family. Luckily for him, the date ends awful when Rachel tells Kash that she's pregnant. When they bump into each other at the street, Ross reassures her it isn't so bad because when she has the baby she will love it more than she will ever love a man. Rachel's touched by this, but when she wants to speak to Ross, he bumps into Mona from the wedding at Central Perk. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Kevin Rahm - Tim Chris Parnell - Bob Bonnie Somerville - Mona Geoffrey Pierson - Mr. Franklin Johnny Messner - Kash James Michael Tyler - Gunther Crew Directed By: Gary Halvorson Written By: Brian Buckner & Sebastian Jones Trivia *When Ross discovers that Rachel and Kash Ford are to go on a ferry on their date, Ross freaks out and admits to Joey that he finds the ferry dangerous for Rachel. In The One With The Home Study, Ross mocks Rachel because she's afraid of swings. *This episode was dedicated in memory to Richard L. Cox, Sr., father of Courteney Cox, who then dropped the "Arquette" she had added to the end of her name upon marrying David Arquette. *Phoebe mistakes Monica's sous-chef as being her boss even though we later learn in The One Where Joey Speaks French that she can speak fluent French. *As Phoebe walks into the restaurant kitchen, a crewmember's hand is visible stopping the door from swinging too much. Quotes Rachel: So, what would be a better excuse for why I'm not drinking on the date tonight? I'm a recovering alcoholic?, I'm a Mormon?, Or I got so drunk last night that I'm still a little drunk? Ross: Chandler Muriel Bing... boy your parents never even gave you a chance did they? Ross: I know something that will cheer you up, guess whose middle name is Muriel? Rachel: OH MY GOD! Chandler M. Bing?! Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes with Rachel's name in the title